jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Mülleimer/Serverprobleme
|} __TOC__ Serverprobleme Exhausted memory Ich hab das Bild Sith&HK hochgeladen und jetzt kann das Bild durch eine Fehlermeldung nicht mehr aufgerufen werden. ---- (Fatal error: Allowed memory size of 67108864 bytes exhausted (tried to allocate 13176 bytes) in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/media/Bitmap.php on line 168). ---- Jamaryn Star 22:05, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Soll wohl sein, wenn du ein Bild mit 4,3 MB (!!!) hochlädst. Die Warnung mit den 150 KB steht da nicht umsonst. 12:25, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) mysqld.sock ---- Jedipedia has a problem Sorry! This site is experiencing technical difficulties. Try waiting a few minutes and reloading. (Can't contact the database server: Can't connect to local MySQL server through socket '/var/run/mysqld/mysqld.sock' (111) (localhost)) ---- Darauf bin ich gestossen, als ich die Jedipedia aufsuchen wollte. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:39, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Da muss ich Urai recht geben. Die letzten drei Tage hatte ich dies ebenfalls vermehrt, jedoch war dies auch nach etwa 5-10 Minuten wieder geregelt. --Darth Vader 17:42, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) DBQueryError Seit ner Zeit bekomme ich öfteres fölgende Meldung, wenn ich auf die Hauptseite will: ---- *MediaWiki internal error. Original exception: exception 'DBQueryError' with message 'A database error has occurred Query: SELECT value,exptime FROM `wiki_objectcache` WHERE keyname='db1121766-1-wiki_:messages-hash' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff::_doquery Error: 2006 MySQL server has gone away (localhost) ' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:824 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(779): Database->reportQueryError('MySQL server ha...', 2006, 'SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...', false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(405): Database->query('SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...') #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(300): MediaWikiBagOStuff->_doquery('SELECT value,ex...') #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(234): SqlBagOStuff->_query('SELECT value,ex...', 'db1121766-1-wik...') #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(205): SqlBagOStuff->get('db1121766-1-wik...') #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('mainpage', true, true) #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('mainpage', true, true, true) #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(368): wfMsgReal('mainpage', Array, true, true) #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Title.php(268): wfMsgForContent() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Wiki.php(92): Title::newMainPage('mainpage') #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/index.php(58): MediaWiki->checkInitialQueries() #12 {main} Exception caught inside exception handler: exception 'DBUnexpectedError' with message 'Error in fetchObject(): MySQL server has gone away (localhost)' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:953 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(314): Database->fetchObject(false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(251): MessageCache->loadFromDB() #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('databaseerror', true, false) #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('databaseerror', true, false, true) #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(23): wfMsgReal('databaseerror', Array) #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(276): MWException->msg('databaseerror', 'Database error') #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(125): DBQueryError->getPageTitle() #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(88): MWException->htmlHeader() #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(111): MWException->reportHTML() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(191): MWException->report() #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(225): wfReportException() #12 function: wfExceptionHandler(Object(DBQueryError)) #13 {main} ---- Hat jemand ne Ahnung wie das kommt? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:42, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) DBQueryError (2) So einen ähnliche Fehler hatte ich anfang des Monats auch mal, Wortlaut unterscheidet sich nur geringfügig: ---- MediaWiki internal error. Original exception: exception 'DBQueryError' with message 'A database error has occurred Query: SELECT value,exptime FROM `wiki_objectcache` WHERE keyname='db1121766-1-wiki_:messages-hash' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff::_doquery Error: 2006 MySQL server has gone away (localhost) ' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:824 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(779): Database->reportQueryError('MySQL server ha...', 2006, 'SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...', false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(405): Database->query('SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...') #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(300): MediaWikiBagOStuff->_doquery('SELECT value,ex...') #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(234): SqlBagOStuff->_query('SELECT value,ex...', 'db1121766-1-wik...') #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(205): SqlBagOStuff->get('db1121766-1-wik...') #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('pagetitle', true, false) #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('pagetitle', true, false, true) #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(326): wfMsgReal('pagetitle', Array, true) #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/OutputPage.php(220): wfMsg() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Article.php(669): OutputPage->setPageTitle('pagetitle', 'Jedipedia:Meile...') #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Wiki.php(383): Article->view('Jedipedia:Meile...') #12 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Wiki.php(48): MediaWiki->performAction() #13 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/index.php(89): MediaWiki->initialize(Object(OutputPage), Object(Article), Object(Title), Object(User), Object(WebRequest)) #14 {main} Exception caught inside exception handler: exception 'DBUnexpectedError' with message 'Error in fetchObject(): MySQL server has gone away (localhost)' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:953 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(314): Database->fetchObject(false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(251): MessageCache->loadFromDB() #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('databaseerror', true, false) #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('databaseerror', true, false, true) #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(23): wfMsgReal('databaseerror', Array) #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(276): MWException->msg('databaseerror', 'Database error') #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(125): DBQueryError->getPageTitle() #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(88): MWException->htmlHeader() #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(111): MWException->reportHTML() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(191): MWException->report() #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Exception.php(225): wfReportException() #12 function: wfExceptionHandler(Object(DBQueryError)) #13 {main} ---- War damals aber einmalig und ist mir seit dem nicht mehr untergekommen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:35, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) Seite weg Mal abgesehen davon, dass in den letzten Wochen es immer mal wieder zu kurzzeitigen Aussetzern kam, ist jetzt anscheinend auch noch ein Artikel verschwunden. Der Artikel Diva Shaliqua hat jetzt als Inhalt: ---- Der Text für „Diva Shaliqua“ wurde nicht in der Datenbank gefunden. Die Seite ist möglicherweise gelöscht oder verschoben worden. Falls dies nicht der Fall ist, hast du eventuell einen Fehler in der Software gefunden. Bitte melde dies einem Administrator unter Nennung der URL. ---- Die Versionsgeschichte ist leer, wie auch immer das sein kann und jeder Versuch, eine korrekte WL zu Eo Shaliqua zu erstellen, endet in einem Bearbeitungskonflikt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:46, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hat sich erlegdigt, geht auf einmal wieder. Trotzdem muss an der gesammtsituation mal wass getan werden, damit hier alles etwas stabieler läuft. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:52, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Und jetzt geht es wieder nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:53, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Das Problem hab ich auch, zudem sieht man von 8 Uhr bis ca. halb acht nix in den letzten Änderungen, obwohl ich weiß, dass Solleu da geschoben hat. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:55, 10. Jan. 2009 (CET) Mankvin-814 Starfighter ist jetzt auch weg, ich habe es schon auf die dortige Disku geschrieben, aber bisher kam keine Antwort. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:57, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Das war ohnehin nur ne Weiterleitung. 20:03, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) wiki_pagelinks ---- '''Fehler in der Datenbank' Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „LinksUpdate::getExistingLinks“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „144: Table './db1121766-1/wiki_pagelinks' is marked as crashed and last (automatic?) repair failed (localhost)“. ---- Diesen Fehler bekomme ich in letzter Zeit immer, wenn nach dem Abspeichern die veränderte Seite geladen werden soll. Die Änderung wird aber trotzdem gespeicheret und später lässt sich die Seite dann auch normal aufrufen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:46, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Genau das passiert bei mir auch gerade. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:46, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Und beim Versuch, die Links auf eine Seite anzeigen zu lassen kgerade eine ähnliche Meldung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:50, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Ähnliche Fehler treten auf wenn man die Werkzeuge "Links auf diese Seite" und "Änderungen an verlinkten Seiten" öffnen will Jango 21:52, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Nachtrag: Desweiteren, werden bearbeitete Seiten nicht "beobachtet" falls man dies mit dem Häkchen bestätigt hat (hoffe es dürfte jedem klar sein was ich meine) Jango 21:54, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Kategorien scheinen sich auch nicht mehr zu aktualisieren und bei Bildern wird nicht mehr angezeigt, wenn sie irgenwo neu eingebunden sind. Also bitte gegenwärtig keine Bilder oder Kats als nicht verwendet löschen, wenn das nicht eindeutig überprüft ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:19, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Neue LA's werden unter den Löschkandidaten auch nicht mehr gezeigt, jedenfalls wurde der Artikel nicht angezeigt, bei dem ich eine Löschung beantragt habe. Jamaryn Star 19:09, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Da alle Kats nicht mehr aktualisiert werden, wird natürlich auch die Kategorie:Löschkandidaten nicht aktualisiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:15, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Diese Meldung kommt bei mir seit zwei-drei Tagen immer, nachdem ich eine Änderung auf einer Seite abgespeichert habe (sowohl auf Firefox als auch auf Internet-Explorer). Die Änderung wird auch korrekt ausgeführt, nur wird die Seite danach nicht angezeigt, stattdessen kommt das. – Andro Disku 19:31, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::den gleichen Fehler bekomme ich auch oft. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:07, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich habe die Tabelle wiki_pagelinks repariert. Der Fehler taucht somit nicht mehr auf. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 11:07, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Bei eingien Bildern, wie z. B. den steht aber immer noch "Keine Seite benutzt diese Datei.", obwohl es hier verwedendet wird und Dreeka-Fische war bis eben nicht in der Kategorie:Tiere von Ithor, ich hab dann mal auf neu gespeichert, jetzt ist es drin, aber das Speichern taucht nicht bei den Versionen auf. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:58, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :P.S. Auch bei den Bildern hat neu Speichern funktioniert und auch da taucht es nicht bei den Versionen auf. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:00, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) :P.P.S ich habe jetzt alle neuen Seiten und Bilder aus dem fraglichen Zeitraum neu gespeichert und damit die Kateinordnug und Links auf diese Seite für diese Seiten korrigiert. Aber alles Seiten, die in dem Zeitraum bearbeitet wurden, auf neue Links, Kategorien und Bilder durchzugehen, ist zu viel Arbeit. Könnte T3 alle Seiten speichern, die von 13. bis 15. bearbeitet wurden? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:24, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Es wird wohl kaum möglich sein, genau diese Seiten rauszufiltern. Allerdings könntest du ja mal irgendwas suchen, was T3 an möglichst vielen der Seiten ändern/korrigieren könnte. 15:35, 15. Jan. 2009 (CET) DBQueryError (3) ---- Ich bekomme ständig folgende Meldung:MediaWiki internal error. Original exception: exception 'DBQueryError' with message 'A database error has occurred Query: SELECT value,exptime FROM `wiki_objectcache` WHERE keyname='db1121766-1-wiki_:messages-hash' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff::_doquery Error: 2006 MySQL server has gone away (localhost) ' in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php:824 Stack trace: #0 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/Database.php(779): Database->reportQueryError('MySQL server ha...', 2006, 'SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...', false) #1 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(405): Database->query('SELECT value,ex...', 'MediaWikiBagOSt...') #2 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(300): MediaWikiBagOStuff->_doquery('SELECT value,ex...') #3 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/BagOStuff.php(234): SqlBagOStuff->_query('SELECT value,ex...', 'db1121766-1-wik...') #4 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(205): SqlBagOStuff->get('db1121766-1-wik...') #5 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MessageCache.php(441): MessageCache->load() #6 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(467): MessageCache->get('spam-blacklist', true, true) #7 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(421): wfMsgGetKey('spam-blacklist', true, true, true) #8 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/GlobalFunctions.php(368): wfMsgReal('spam-blacklist', Array, true, true) #9 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php(506): wfMsgForContent() #10 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php(176): SpamRegexBatch->regexesFromMessage('spam-blacklist') #11 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php(74): SpamBlacklist->getLocalBlacklists('spam-blacklist') #12 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php(211): SpamBlacklist->getBlacklists() #13 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist.php(76): SpamBlacklist->filter() #14 /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/EditPage.php(651): wfSpamBlacklistFilter(Object(Title), '? 12:45, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Abfragen sorgen für Absturz Jeden Sonntag Nachmittagist die JP für einige Zeit nicht erreichbar. (Liegt vermultich an erhöhten Aufrufezahlen wegen TCW). Kann man nicht irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass das stabiler läuft? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:41, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Error 403 ---- Zugriff verweigert! Der Zugriff auf das angeforderte Objekt ist nicht möglich. Entweder kann es vom Server nicht gelesen werden oder es ist zugriffsgeschützt. Sofern Sie dies für eine Fehlfunktion des Servers halten, informieren Sie bitte den Webmaster hierüber. Error 403 www.jedipedia.de Thu Mar 12 18:27:11 2009 Apache/2.2 Ich hatte eben diese Fehlermeldung als ich die Letzten Änderungen aktullisieren wollte. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:43, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Nicht nur bei dir, bei mir auch. 'Darth Vader 94' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 18:45, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Dies ist kein Datenbankproblem. Siehe Wikipedia.'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:30, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Neue Dateien Spezial:Neue Dateien ist gegenwärtig nicht aufrufbar. Es erscheint nur eine weiße Seite. Das macht die Eingangskontrolle natürlich schwierig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:38, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Selbst gelöst. Die defekte Datei Yoda41Jedi-Con10.jpg verursachte das Problem, löschen der Datei hat es behoben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:45, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Fehler in der Datenbank ---- Es ist ein Datenbankfehler aufgetreten. Der Grund kann ein Timeout sein, der Ausfall eines Servers oder auch ein Programmierfehler. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „144: Table './db1121766-1/wiki_searchindex' is marked as crashed and last (automatic?) repair failed (localhost)“. ---- Die Meldung bekomme ich momentan bei jeder Suchanfrage. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 17:59, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das dürfte wohl an dem Aufall heute Mittag liegen, da hat es auch mindestens zwei Versionen, die zeitgleich stattfanden, gekillt. (Bei 40 NSY und Jedipedia:Meilensteine) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:13, 27. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Das hätte sich dann wohl erledigt möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 19:39, 28. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Scrollboxen Also ich denke wir haben ein Problem mit den Scrollboxen. Wenn man die Vorlage verwendet wird keine Scrollbos mehr erstellt, sondern das aufgelistete erscheint untereinander. Werde jetzt hier mal eine einfügen und ein wenig Müll reinschreiben, damit ihr seht was ich meine. Seht ihr was ich meine und vorallen wie? Liebe Grüße Boba Fett123 20:47, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Da wurde was korrigiert, du musst deinen Cache leeren. [[Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:51, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::??? Boba Fett123 20:57, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ahh okay ist wieder in Ornung tut mir Leid. Boba Fett123 21:01, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Fehler beim Starten der JP Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier her gehört, aber ich weiß sonst nicht, wie und wo ich das Problem erklären könnte. Seit heute passiert immer wieder folgendes:Darth Hate 14:57, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist nur beim Starten der JP so und auch wenn man auf irgendwelche Artikel geht, verändert sich das Layout und sieht aus als wenn das Wiki irgendwie gerade im Aufbau wäre. Keine Ränder, Kategorieneinkästelung etc.Darth Hate 15:00, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Das liegt wohl an den immer noch sehr viel höheren Besucherzahlen als gewöhnlich. Dadurch verschwinden mitunter Teile von Anfragen und die Darstellung ist nachher Fehlerhaft. Einfaches Neuladen müsste den Fehler aber beheben. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:19, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::naja, jetzt ist es pötzlich weg. Aber vorher waren es mindestens dreimal. Aber gut, danke für deine Antwort. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass sich jemand bei uns in den JP-Server reingehackt hat.Darth Hate 15:20, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Jetzt ist es schon wieder da! habt ihr keine Probleme?Darth Hate 15:24, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ich habe sowas zwischendurch auch mal, aber das lässt sich meistens, wie Pandora sagte, durch Aktualisieren der Seite lösen. – Andro Admin · Disku 16:45, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Okay, danke. Dann kann das Bild ja gelöscht werden. Gruß, Darth Hate 16:50, 9. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Server lahmt seit Tagen Hallo, der JP-Server lahmt seit Tagen extrem. Wir Autoren sind es ja gewohnt, in Spitzenbelastungszeiten auch mal keine Verbindung zu haben oder auf eine Seite ein paar Minuten zu warten. Inzwischen hat das Warten eine neue Qualität erreicht, auch nachts tut sich sehr wenig bzw. langsam und tagsüber wie heute kommt überwiegend keine Verbindung zustande. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt - es hat sich aber in den vergangenen Tagen verschlimmert. Ich behaupte mal, wir Autoren sind in der Beziehung recht leidensfähig, aber es geht ja nicht nur um uns, sondern um das passable Arbeiten an diesem Wiki, darum, den Lesern einen normalen Zugang zu gewähren und auch um den Erhalt des Rufes dieses zweitgrößten Star-Wars-Wikis weltweit, denn diese Serverprobleme werden irgendwann Aufmerksamkeit von außerhalb auf sich ziehen. Rorret Disku 20:26, 27. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Hallo zusammen. Ich wollte mal nachfragen ob es hier schon neue Erkentnisse gibt. Langsam wird durch das Lahmen des Servers auch die Leidensfähigkeit der Autoren stark belastet. Schöne Grüße, 'Yoga 'Diskussion 20:19, 29. Mär. 2011 (CEST)